


Hold My Hand; Please Don't Let Go

by Leo_the_lion



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Abuse, Ben and Rey are 1 year apart instead of 10, Bonnie and Clyde vibes if you squint., Dark!Rey, Darkside Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Kylo Ren, Redemtion?, Rey is Kira Ren, Rey is a Knight of Ren, Slow Burn, Snoke is a dick, Snoke is mean, Unkar Plutt dies yay, first order rey, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_the_lion/pseuds/Leo_the_lion
Summary: Im not very good at summaries sorryTaken from jakku at the same time ben is driven to the dark side, rey grows up training with him under Snoke. This is just a what if story. What if Rey had grown up in the dark with ben/Kylo at her side through it all?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/ Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hold My Hand; Please Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever  
> If u wanna leave comments or kudos thats nice thank you!  
> Enjoy this mess i made!

Rey woke up hungrier than she had been in a long time. It was probably due to the fact that Plutt had been giving her less and less food for her scraps. It wasnt her fault no one was stupid enough to leave their ship unattended on Jakku, she thought to herself. At 10 years old, Rey lived by herself in an old AT-AT in the middle of kriffing no where. 

Living alone didnt really bother the young girl as much as being alone did. In short, she wanted her parents. And she had faith that they would come back, it was just a matter of when. Until they did, she knew she could be strong.

Driving her battered old speeder to Niima outpost, Rey felt an odd sense of calm spread over her. It felt fake, though, as if she had taken something. She slowed her speeder down so she wouldn't fall off at the high speed she was travelling. For a brief moment, panic coursed through her veins. Could Plutt have given her something to sedate her? The last thing she saw before hitting the ground was the lumpy form of her boss walking towards her. Then everything went black.

///

Breathing. She was breathing. That was the first thing she noticed. Then, she realized she could open her eyes. Slowly peeking around, she saw that she was in a room of some sort. Sparsely furnished, with only a small rug and a reclining chair in the center of the space. She was so caught up in her assessment of the place, she didn't hear the men's voices until they were standing behind her.

"This is the girl" a gruff voice. Probably Plutt.  
"Very small, isn't she? The Supreme Leader will not be pleased with how you have treated his property" this voice was cold. It sounded almost robotic to Rey's ears.  
"She's small, but she'll give you a helluva time if you try anything." plutt again. He was laughing slightly.

They seemed unaware that Rey was awake and listening. She shuddered slightly at the thought of someone else "trying" something. The last time Plutt tried something, although she had managed to fight him off, it had ended very badly for Rey.

" Try something?" the once robotic voice now had a small hint of disgust laced through it.  
" Isn't that what you want her fer?" Plutt laughed again.

Without waiting for an answer from the robot man, Rey made her move. She shoved off the ratty old sofa she was lying on and made her way for the door on the other side of the room. Before she made it, however, large hands were grabbing at her arms. She was hoisted into the air and, promptly, slammed on the ground. Unkar Plutt hovered over her, his ugly features twisted in rage.He made a move as if to strike her, and Rey ducked her head to her chest in order to prevent a lot of damage.

The blow did not come. As subtle as she could, Rey lifted her head and took in the situation. Plutt was standing in front of her, arm raised to strike. His eyes were moving frantically as he realized he could no longer move his body. Despite the situation, Rey found herself laughing at the helpless man. She stood up fully and proceeded to poke and prod him with her little fingers, giggling more when he hissed at a particularly painful poke.  
She was so focused on her former captor, that she didn't notice the old man enter the room. 

“Ah you must be young Rey” a dry, cracking voice sounded from the other side of the room. Rey whireled, her fun forgotten as she remembered that Plutt had intended to sell her. She froze when her eyes fell on the creature before her. Wrinkled and shriveled looking, he was something out of a nightmare. Unconsciously, Rey took a small step back. The creature laughed and began to advance towards her.

“Do not fret, child. I am here to save you.” the creature.  
“I do not need to be saved.” Rey raised her chin definitely.  
The creature merely chuckled at this, and stepped up so he was face to face with the girl. Or, face to air, as she was much shorter than him and he had to look down to be able to speak with her.

“Child, I have been watching you for some time. Someone like you has no business living alone on a deserted planet.”

“ I won’t be alone forever, my parents are coming back for me!” Rey yelled the last part, her anger at the man in front of her apparent. She just wanted to go back to her AT-AT and sleep.

“Rey, you know deep down that your parents are never coming back for you. But I am here now, so you have no need for those worthless drunks. My name is Snoke, and I would be delighted if you would accompany me back to my ship.

Rey’s eyes flashed to the door, confident that she could outrun this old crone. She had no interest in accompanying anyone anywhere. 

“ Do not think of running, dear Rey. This is an important opportunity for you!” Snoke crowed gleefully. Is he mad? Rey wondered. Despite her wanting to leave, the curious part of her made her stay put. Who was this old man, and what does he want with me?

“I can see the question in your eyes, child. Do not worry, I mean you no harm. I am simply here to help you.” Snoke answered her as though he could see into her mind. She felt great anger at the thought of someone else reading her thoughts, and subconsciously, she raised mental walls to cover her questions.

Snoke’s eyebrows lifted slightly, and he smiled even more. Delightful, he thought, that this scavenger child is so versed in the ways of the Force. It would make her a strong apprentice and a difficult opponent to those she faced.

“I can feel the anger rising in you, child. And I know that it wants to be released. Tell me, have you ever felt helpless? Alone? Like nobody in the whole galaxy cares about a little orphan girl on Jakku?”  
“ That's not-”Rey interrupted, to protest that she was not alone, and that her parents cared for her.

Snoke merely smiled down at her before continuing his speech. 

“Ah, dear one, but isn't it true? You were abandoned here, to this cruel man, by the ones who were supposed to love you. They left you to be beaten and starved by a creature who could not care less about your existence. Doesn’t that make you angry, Rey?”

Rey merely stood there in silence, quietly seething. But it was not Snoke that she was mad at, it was her parents. It was Plutt. It was every person on Jakku who had seen her pain and left her to suffer. And it dawned on her, in the midst of all her rage, that she wanted them to suffer like she had. To starve, to hurt. Her little fingers balled into a fist and she turned from Snoke to glare at Plutt.

Satisfied with Rey’s realization, Snoke put his gnarled hand on her shoulder. “Its unfair, isnt it? That he gets to breath and sleep calmly while you fight every day to survive? A man that is happy while a child suffers does not deserve the air he breathes. Isn’t that right, Rey?”

Rey was so caught up in her own pain, she hardly registered the words being spoken to her. All she knew in that moment was rage, pain, suffering. And she desired more than anything to watch that suffering be cast to someone else. As if coming out of a trance, Rey turned back to Snoke, a small smile on her face.

“Its not fair, Mr. Snoke.” her voice was calm, with an iciness in it that startled even the Supreme Leader’s guard. Snoke smiled down at the child, and in another universe perhaps, that same smile was given to a daughter from her father. But this is not that universe. 

“What ever will we do about this unfairness, Rey?” Snoke questioned, sarcasm evident in his voice. This was turning out wonderfully for the Supreme Leader, and he was confident that he would leave this little hut with an apprentice whose darkness would eventually rival his own.

Rey looked back to Plutt, the smile still on her face. “Release him please.” she looked expectantly to the guard. The guard dropped his outstretched hand, and Plutt tumbled to the ground.   
Despite her icy calm, Rey’s head was churning with thoughts. As if sensing her reluctance, Snoke placed a blaster in front of the young girl. It was easier when the first kill wasn’t messy. Rey picked up the blaster and pointed it at her former boss. 

Plutt held his hands up in surrender, and something inside Rey clicked. She had an idea, albeit a very dark one. Turning on her heal, blaster in hand, Rey marched out of the dingy hut. The guard raised his hand to stop her, but Snoke simply held up a finger, signaling the guard to wait. He was intrigued, to say the least. The girls rage had not gone down or quieted, but instead it had increased. But still she did not take the opportunity to be rid of her oppressor.

Snoke exited the hutt through the same opening as the girl, and was surprised to find the body’s of Plutt's guards strewn on the ground. One had a neat bullet hole in his head, while the other looked as though he had been mauled by a Rath-tar. Hearing blaster shots not far ahead, Snoke followed the ringing sounds. What he found made him so excited, the taste of death in the air and bodies on the ground. And in the center of it all, a sleeping child. His personal guard was not far behind him, expertly avoiding the blood and body parts on the desert ground. 

“What is to be done with her, Supreme Leader?” the guard asked, bowing his head slightly in the presence of his master.

Snoke clapped his hands gleefully. All of this was going so much better than expected.

“Take the girl. She will be a valuable asset in the destruction of the Resistance” Snoke spoke quietly. He wanted not to wake the sleeping form, lest she still harbor resentment and mistake him and his guard for enemies. The guard obeyed, carefully scooping Rey into his arms and carrying her back to the ship. Though he would not admit it to Supreme Leader Snoke, the events of the day had made him weary. He was not yet strong in the force, and the young girl’s obvious talent for destruction made her a possible enemy should she try to take his place as Snoke’s right hand and apprentice. He would have to keep a close eye on her. And on the other boy, the one Snoke had been trying to lure to the First Order for some time. They were both threats to his position, and Armitage Hux decided in that moment that he would do anything to bring the downfall of Rey and Ben Solo.


End file.
